


Voyage of the USS Gilamesh

by CypherDorran



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypherDorran/pseuds/CypherDorran
Summary: The USS Gilgamesh ferries her crew on there long term exploration of the galactic core. For the four years they cataloged new worlds and new civilizations. Until they unexpected happened.





	Voyage of the USS Gilamesh

In the dark beyond the edge surveyed space a speck of light strikes through the void at superluminal speeds. The USS Gilgamesh ferries her crew on there long term exploration of the galactic core. On the bridge sat in his command chair is Captain J'nor. His calm Vulcan hand had guided his crew over the last four years cataloging new worlds and new civilizations. Beside him sat his first officer commander Smith whose skin was the darkest the captain had ever seen possessed by a human. They had settled in a comfortable relationship with commander Smith fully embodying the roll off the interface between the captain and the crew. J'nor was thankful for this as there were always difficulties when dealing with those members of the Federation with less mastery of their emotions. A young ensine walked up to his chair with the daily reports. Most of the were roteine and at first glance this included the engineering report but the captain knew his chief engineer well enough to be able read between the lines of the Andorian's restrained report that whilst stated everything was according regulations it was clear that she wanted them to be better. He knew that this was down to her rather be designing the next generation of starships. He sure she would have been designing the next flagship of the Federation if he had not played on her pride to get her to sign up.

“Very good ensigne.” Said J'nor handing the reports back. “Captains log stardate 56844.9. Today is an important day we are now halfway through our mission to the core; the fact that we are two years out from the nearest Federation facility... What's that Lt...”

All was light and sound then darkness.

Lieutenant Commander Esizaath Sh'zhalek studied the display trying to find efficiencies she could implement. Her antennas twitched in time with the engine, her crew had learnt to read her emotions through their movements. Her assistant came up to her.

“Even with my abysmal scores in xenobiology I am sure Andorian's need to sleep and your shift has ended.” Said Lt Conway.

“You know me; I either obsess here or in my quarters.”

“True but I rather not have to get a couple of ensines to carry you back when your snoring gets too distracting... sir.”

She rolls her eyes at him and gave him a croaked smile. With a quick tap of her finger she sent the information to the terminal in her quarters.

“Ok Lt. You win I'll...” Said Sh'zhalek before being interrupted by the ship violently shaking.

“What the?” Said Conway.

“Command Sh'zhalek to the bridge.”

Her heart sank when no reply came. She knew the ship well enough to be able to guess what had happened. This was not the time for mourning.

“Computer Red Alert. Conway get damage controls teams to there posts.”

“Yes sir.”

“Computer damage report.”

“Hull Breaches deck one through three. Containment fields in place sensors offline.” Reported the computer.

She let a roar of pain and anger. This was not a situation she had prepared for.

“Engineering to sick bay, you there doc?”

“You called the Red Alert?” Asked R'Nirl a look concern in her eyes.

“Yes, We have a hull breach on the bridge... we need to deal with the current situation now and hope we're not going to have to have _that conversation._ ”

“I'll get my teams out.”

The Caitian cut the connection leaving Sh'zhalek with her thoughts. Standing she headed to the turbo lift.

“Lt. you're incharged here I'll be on the battle bridge.”

The battle bridge was stark and utilitarian and Sh'zhalek was certain that no-one had been in since the shakedown curies. She her finger across the back of the captains chair fully expecting it to come off covered in dust.

Standing in front of the captain's chair she said “Computer locate the second watch bridge crew and have them report to the battle bridge.”

With out waiting for a response she transferred all the stations to battle bridge. Light flooded the room as it surged into life bringing the familiar sounds with it. A couple of steps brought her to the Operation station. A glance at it was clear that they were alone in space. Her engineer's mind was looking at the problems and determining proities. The turdolift hissed open.

“Reporting for duty... captain?” Said Lt Marcov deputy chief of security.

“Take your station Marcov; we'll determine the chain of command later.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Marcov nodded and took his station behind the captain chair. They were quickly joined by ensignes who took the conn and ops stations. Sh'zhalek hovered by the chair momentarily. It had never called to her; she built things not commanded them. This was not a time to be ruled by herself wants. For now she was that captain so she'd better act in a manner in accordance with the position. She took the seat.

“Status?” She ordered.

“Shields at 90% and holding. Weapons nominal.” Said Marcov.

“Engines nominal.” Said the Bajorain helmsman.

“We have sort range sensors and comms. Nothing long ranged.” Said the Trill at the Conn.

“So palming off responsibility to Earth then.” Said Sh'zhalek more to herself than anyone else. “Ok as long nothing is about to fail lets get long range sensors up; then coms.”

With gentle fingers Sh'zhalek brought up the crew manifest and worked through it identifying and contacting the new senior staff ordering them to meet in the conference room.

R'Nirl prowled down the corridor heading towards the conference room wondering what the senior staff would look like now. How many friends and collegues had she lost. She stop short on seeing Sh'zhalek pacing outside the room. The Andorian's antenti were twitching clearly signalling her unrest. R'Nirl stepped up to her friend and placed a pawlike hand on her shoulder.

“Hey do you want to that talk now?” Asked R'Nirl.

“We need you in sickbay more than I'm needed in Engineering.” Said Sh'zhalek resignly.

“You've done this before remember you can do it again.”

“I didn't really have chance to think.”

“Decisive action; seems a pretty good qualification... Captain.”Said R'Nirl touching foreheads with Sh'zhalek.

They stepped apart and walk into the conference room.

Around the conference table sat five individuals with one confused looking lieutenant stood hovering obviously unsure why he was there. R'Nirl took her usual seat and Shizhalek walked to the head of the table. Lieutenant Conway started to stand but he knew how to read his boss's body language well enough. His heart sank he had hoped that there had just be a comms failure.

“Computer make a note that due to the deaths of Captain J'nor and commander Smith that I Lieutenant Commander Esizaath Sh'zhalek here by take command of the USS Gilgamesh.”

She sat in the captain's chair; her chair. Looking round her eyes alighted on the hovering lieutenant.

“Lieutenant Belami please take your seat” Said the captain pointing at the first officers seat. “The situation is that we have lost a lot of the Senior staff. We are the next in line for those positions. Reports.”


End file.
